Not About Angels
by casablancabluffsroses
Summary: Tivan captures and holds the beautiful Casablanca against her will in Knowhere. He submits her to his own sexual pleasures, and only realizes later what he is doing is wrong...but it may be too late as he has already fallen in love with her. Taneleer TivanxOC OOC Taneleer Tivan
1. Chapter 1

Tivan looked at me longingly. "You have been brought here to suit me and my needs. Do you understand?"

"No." I warned. "I want to be set free! Goddamn you, whoever you are!"

Tivan sighed, as he let his fingers slip through his tall, thick blond locks. "My dear, I'm afraid I can't let you go. You see, I have paid a great deal of units for you to be brought to me."

I gaped at him in horror. "You can't be serious."

Tivan closed in the gap between us, tilting my eyes to peer into his round shaped brown orbs. "I am quite serious, my beauty."

"But I'm a nobody! An insignificant human...why me?" I shrilled.

The Collector sighed heavily. "Cassie, you are very special to me and my collection. I need you."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, petrified and confused of the information Tivan had of me. A total stranger knew all of this about me?

Tivan seemed to tire of my questions. He sighed again, looking over me quickly before answering. "Cassie...short for Casablanca. A beautiful city, a beautiful name for a beautiful...girl."

"Stop!" I screamed, defiantly trying to get out of his gaurds grasp.

Tivan snapped his white gloved fingers together, signaling the guards. "Take her to the north wing of my residence. My attendant Elysia shall prepare a room for her."

"You'll be sorry for this! I'll make you so sorry, Tivan!" I threatened.

He cast a final glance at me letting a sigh out before turning and heading back toward his museum.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard someone cough behind me in the corner of the room. It was Tivan. He was standing there holding a cigarette I assumed he'd rolled from the smoking leaves he was so famous for.

"My dear, this will be much simpler once you realize I am your owner now." The Collector drawled.

"It most _certainly _is not you, sir." I dared to snap at him.

The Collector's lungs churned as he blew out a few puffs of the spearmint smoke. "It _is _I. Once you learn to accept this _fact_, you will learn discipline that all items which belong to me have."

Tivan smiled and nodded at me as he continued. "You are one of those items which belongs to me."

"Then I'll escape. And you won't find me."

He sighed. "Cassie...you don't mind if I call you that?" Tivan didn't wait for an answer. He just added. "Your gifts are _valuable_ to me, Cassie."

"That's not a reason to hold me captive!" I shouted.

"I will do as I please!" Tivan bellowed at the top of his lungs.

I struggled to keep my dropped jaw shut.

Tivan coughed, exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

The silence was heavy except for the sound of Tivan's next move.

He crossed the room in moments and was mere inches from my face. We were so close I felt the sigh of his breath fleet from his lungs Against my forehead.

"Cassie, I apologize, I truly do. But you have a purpose to serve before I can release you."

"But why? Why _me, _Tivan?" I demanded.

"It's complicated, Cassie." Tivan said, a weary sigh at the end of his words.

"How?" I whined.

"_Casablanca."_ Tivan addressed me formally, as if he had the right to use my true name. "Until you learn to treat me with respect, I will issue you no further answers about why you are here."

And with that, Taneleer Tivan left me alone in my cage with other animals and humans in his museum.

I watched him as he walked swiftly away, his trail of smoke ebbing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Elysia let me out of my cage and had a leash for me to wear with a collar.

"What the fuck do you think I am now?"

I screeched at Tivan. "A goddamn dog?"

"I must keep you from escaping, Casablanca."

"Let me go!" I hollered.

He sighed. "_Casablanca,_ you have so much potential that not even you can understand."

"A tissue of lies!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at him. "Stop feeding me bullshit, Tivan!"

I jumped up to attack him but there was a jolt of electric energy that hit me, from where I don't know. It was as if he was protected by an invisible shield of some sort.

"Are _you _doing this?" I demanded.

Tivan looked at me, a deadly gleam in his eyes. "Why would you do this to me, Cassie? You are giving me no choice but to keep you locked up."

"Only because you have kept me prisoner here in this place!" I shouted. "I don't like being added to your museum of freaks, Tivan."

Tivan reluctantly released the barrier between us. He exhaled a long sigh from his lungs. "Cassie, I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I am going to trust you, _for now..._but betray my trust again, and you will go back into your cage, my dear."


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me go!" I screamed as the stupid attendant Elysia tried to grab me when Tivan finally unlocked the cage with a unique amethyst key.

I lunged out at her, jumping on top of her and hollering. "Bitch!"

Tivan was behind me in a millisecond, restraining me from the blue girl.

He sighed loudly. "Enough of this foolishness."

I stopped fighting her and Elysia looked grateful that Tivan intervened on her behalf.

"Casablanca, please." Tivan continued in a very weary voice. "I have set you free, perhaps we can put our differences aside and speak about this as reasonable adults, my jewel?"

I frowned at Tivan but nodded reluctantly.

He smiled. "Excellent, my dear. We shall discuss this over breakfast."

The three of us made our way to the dining hall. Tivan had a seat at the head of a long formal table and I sat across from his seat.

Tivan sighed, lighting his smoking leaves and exhaled from his lungs. "Now, I shall tell you why you are so special to me."

"Why then?" I asked anxiously.

Tivan paused before answering me. "You are the key to unlocking the mysteries of the universe. Your power is to control the infinity gauntlet."

"How could it be me? I am telling you, you have the wrong person. There has to be a mistake." I objected furiously.

The surprise in Tivan's eyes was quick and then it disappeared altogether. "It is you. I do not make mistakes, Casablanca."

"Yes you do."

"Excuse me, my dear?" Tivan questioned me, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"You fucked up. I'm not who you think I am. You're wrong about everything." I stated bluntly.

Tivan was growing very intolerant. He took a deep breath, looking me squarely in the eyes. "You have no concept of how important you are."

"I told you. I'm nothing. You're an incompetent failure if you believe that."

At that moment Elysia chose to disgrace us with her awful presence. I hated her with the fire of a thousand suns.

She set our silver breakfast trays down in front of us and walked swiftly away.

The Collector eyed me with great offense written on his face. "You are attempting to unleash my temper, Cassie. You do not want to view me in that light. I am a most cruel and terrible man when I am angry."

"You are a fool, Tivan and I wish I never had the displeasure of meeting you. I don't know why you couldn't just tell me the truth about why I am here instead of blatantly _lying _to me."

Tivan sighed deeply. A long, anguishing sigh that seemed to stretch on. I suppose it was the only thing he could do to keep from completely going off on me.

"Cassie..." His usually cheerful voice crackled with unmasking sorrow and regret. "I was quite fond of you before this moment. I was fond of you every time you insulted me. But no more..."

Tivan stood boldly, his dark eyes still piercing me throughout to the depths of my soul.

He sighed painfully, putting out his smoking leaves. "Get out of my sight."


End file.
